<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>S'More Family Time by KitKatWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986051">S'More Family Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWinchester/pseuds/KitKatWinchester'>KitKatWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I Love This Family So Much, Bonfire, Castiel Winchester - Freeform, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Destiel - Freeform, Family Fluff, Family time, Gen, Jack Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Minor Destiel, S'mores, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), family don't end with blood - Freeform, mostly family fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWinchester/pseuds/KitKatWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will 2.0 takes a little break from their crazy, world-saving lives to just enjoy time together in one of the best ways--s'mores night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel &amp; Jack Kline, Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>S'More Family Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththeuniverse/gifts">onewiththeuniverse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before you say anything, yes I know that title is terrible, but it was the best I could come up with, okay? *sweats* *laughs nervously* </p><p>Anyways. </p><p>Did someone say whumptober? Cause apparently I read that as flufftober. Because this is literally all fluff. </p><p>That said, this idea has been sitting in my head for a bit after my friend Sam and I had a conversation about it, and I was finally able to pull something out of my brain! She suggested the prompt and a few of the ideas in this fic, so big shout-out to her for her help in creating and inspiring this story! </p><p>That said, I hope you enjoy this itty bitty Supernatural piece.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Took ya long enough.”</p><p>Sam gives his brother a glare at the comment, but he can’t help the small smile that creeps onto his face as he sets the grocery bag on one of the empty chairs. </p><p>Jack hops up from his own chair and bounds over, and as much as he tries to hide his excitement, there’s a childish glee in his eyes as he pulls out the marshmallows and chocolate. </p><p>“Cas made s’mores in the microwave once while you two were on a hunt,” Jack says, reaching in for the graham crackers. “They were good.” </p><p>“S'mores in the microwave?” Dean cuts in from behind him, and all heads turn to him as he gives Cas an aghast expression. “You heathen!” Cas rolls his eyes before gesturing to the small bonfire in front of them. </p><p>“Forgive me if I had qualms about starting a fire in our backyard,” he retorts, but there’s no actual heat in it. </p><p>“<em>Controlled </em>fire,” Dean emphasizes, pointing out the surrounding metal structure. “And besides, we have fire extinguishers, just in case.” Sam walks over and eyes the make-shift fire pit before raising an eyebrow at Dean. </p><p>“Yeah I think I’m with Cas on this one. Are we sure this is safe?” Dean rolls his eyes, glaring at the two culprits.</p><p>“Man, you two are such buzzkills. Can’t we just let the kid enjoy his first s’mores night--” Cas opens his mouth to interject, but Dean continues pointedly. “His first <em> real </em>s’mores night, without all your worrying?” Sam and Cas exchange glances, but eventually, Cas shrugs and Sam sighs reluctantly in return before turning back to the kid in question. </p><p>“Alright, Jack. You ready to do this?” </p><p>While his dads had been talking, Jack had been meticulously opening each of the ingredients, so when Sam says his name, he looks up and nods enthusiastically, brandishing a metal skewer and marshmallow proudly. Sauntering over, his grin widens, and Dean and Cas both smile as Sam chuckles a little. </p><p>“So,” Jack starts, settling back into his chair. “How <em> do </em> I do this?” </p><p>Dean rolls his eyes good-naturedly before holding out a hand, and Jack obliges, handing over his skewer and marshmallow. </p><p>“Watch and learn, kiddo,” Dean says, sliding the marshmallow onto the skewer before holding it just above the flame. “Now, the key is to get just the right amount of brown on each side, so you gotta keep rolling it.” </p><p>“You know,” Sam chimes in, holding the other skewers, armed with marshmallows. “You’ll be able to keep it much more even if you keep it at a ninety-degree angle.” </p><p>“Hey,” Dean starts, raising his stick just enough to point it at his brother. “Don’t start nerding out over s’mores making. This is supposed to be fun.” Sam laughs, which makes Jack laugh too as he looks back and forth between the two of them. Cas shakes his head a little, but he can’t help his own smile. As Dean returns his marshmallow to the flame, Sam passes out the other sticks, and Cas and Jack both take theirs, mimicking Dean’s stance. Sam takes his seat, directly across from his brother, and adds his own marshmallow to the mix. </p><p>“Isn’t this the time where people would usually tell ghost stories around the campfire?” Cas asks after several beats of silence. </p><p>“Ghost stories?” Sam and Dean say at the same time, which makes Jack giggle again. </p><p>“Come on, man,” Sam continues. “Our entire lives have just been one ghost story after another. Do we really need more?” </p><p>A chorus of “nos” and “definitely nots” follow, which, for some reason, winds up being followed by a chorus of laughter. </p><p>“Only in this family,” Dean starts. “Can we actually laugh at real-life ghost stories. Comes with the territory I guess.” </p><p>“I like it,” Jack says, smiling. “It makes us special.” </p><p>“Crazy’s more like it,” Dean mumbles, but at the look Sam gives him, he corrects himself. “Special. Exactly what I was thinking.” Jack laughs again, but then he frowns and scrunches his nose.</p><p>“What’s that smell?” Cas doesn’t miss a beat, nodding his head towards the fire. </p><p>“That would be Dean’s marshmallow burning.” Immediately, Dean lifts his marshmallow from the fire, a string of curses following as he desperately tries to blow it out. When he finally lowers the blackened marshmallow away from his mouth, everyone else is staring at him, clearly amused, but he shushes them, pointing his stick at each of them in turn. </p><p>“Not. A. Word.” But as he starts to shake the marshmallow into the fire, Jack stops him. </p><p>“Can I have it?” Dean freezes, turning to him in bewilderment. </p><p>“Seriously?” </p><p>“Yeah!” Jack confirms. “I mean, it can’t be that bad, right? It’s still a marshmallow, and we wouldn’t wanna waste it. Besides, maybe it’ll give it a ‘crispy on the outside, gooey on the inside’ taste.” Dean smirks, rolling his eyes a little. </p><p>“That’s what the graham cracker part is for, kid.” But when Jack’s still staring at him, eyes bright as ever, Dean obliges, sliding the marshmallow onto a graham cracker instead and topping it off with chocolate and another graham cracker. As he hands his kid the finished product, he takes Jack’s skewer in trade, so that both hands are free for the full s’mores eating experience. </p><p>As Jack takes a bite, Dean can’t help his cringe at the resounding crinkling of the burnt marshmallow, but Jack only smiles brightly, taking another bite enthusiastically. Sam and Cas laugh. </p><p>“So I’m guessing it’s good then?” Sam offers, and Jack nods, swallowing before speaking up. </p><p>“Dean was right! This <em> is </em>better than microwave s’mores!” Dean smirks and gives Cas a pointed look, to which Cas puts his free hand up in mock surrender. </p><p>“Okay, I will admit that these may be better done. But at least I didn’t burn those s’mores.” Sam bursts out laughing as Dean’s smirk turns into a glare, and when Sam lifts up his perfectly toasted marshmallow with a proud grin, both Cas and Jack break into laughter too. Dean continues to glare at the traitors, but eventually, even he cracks, his lip curling into a smile.</p><p>“Alright, fine,” he says once everyone has settled down. “Show me your dumb angle trick or whatever it is, Sam.” His brother chuckles, switching places with Jack to show his brother the ropes. </p><p>As the night goes on, Cas becomes the s’more maker for everyone else, having elected not to eat any of his own, since they don’t taste right for him anyways. Jack starts burning his marshmallows on purpose, much to Dean’s dismay. But, since Dean’s having a lot more success with his own marshmallows, thanks to Sam--who will <em> definitely </em>be rubbing that in his brother’s face for the foreseeable future--he’s happy nonetheless. </p><p>Hours later, their bellies are full, and their smiles are big. Dean has one last marshmallow balancing on his stick, but the embers are so small that it’s not really getting toasted. Jack has moved to the floor, half-asleep as he rests his head on Sam’s knee. They aren’t saying much, the four of them staring up at the stars. In fact, they barely move, just reveling in each other’s company under the night sky. It isn’t until Sam slowly gets up to take a sleepy Jack back into the bunker that Dean and Cas say anything at all, whispering “good nights” as the two of them walk off. </p><p>“You seem to have finally learned the proper way to roast your marshmallow,” Cas says once Sam and Jack are gone. Dean turns to him with a raised eyebrow, smirking despite himself. </p><p>“Was that a compliment, or a jab?” he asks, a playful smile dancing on his lips. Cas laughs a little, which causes Dean’s grin to grow, before he responds. </p><p>“A little bit of both,” Cas answers, returning the playful smile that Dean had had earlier. They both laugh, sliding a little bit closer together before they turn their heads to the stars again. </p><p>Just as it starts to get quiet, the sounds of nature settling around them, Dean starts to wonder if now is a good time to try that pick-up line that he rehearsed with Sam three nights ago. He opens his mouth, but Cas beats him to it. </p><p>“Dean,” he starts, his voice soft and soothing, and Dean turns to look at him, torn between hiding his emotions and showing them. </p><p>“Yeah?” he asks with as much nonchalance as he can manage while also hoping that Cas understands what he wants and what he means. </p><p>And Cas stares at him, with those big blue eyes, his emotion so raw and open and out there, and says: </p><p>“I believe your marshmallow is burning again.” </p><p>And, sure enough, Dean looks down to watch the last few sparks from the fire set his final marshmallow alight. </p><p>“Son of a bitch!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked that story! </p><p>Also, that was my first time writing any Destiel, so I hope it came out okay, as simple as it was. </p><p>If you want to see more of what I do, you can check out the rest of my works!</p><p>And if you want to chat it up, come see me on <a href="https://kitkatwinchester.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p><p>Thanks again for any and all feedback!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>